karylefandomcom-20200215-history
Species
There are four humanoid species in Karyle: Humans, Vampires, Witches/Warlocks, and Elves. Humans Humans are everything you'd expect them to be. They are normal, as much as normalcy permits, and do not have any speciel powers or abilities. They are aware that there are certain people with special abilities--called witches or warlocks--and often try to marry into families possessing such abilities, so that their children may inherit them. Vampires Vampires are undead beings that feed on the blood of humans and animals alike, but they prefer fresh human blood. They cannot go into sunlight; it will kill them. Vampires do not take the shape of bats and cannot simply poof themselves to wherever they want to be. They do not sparkle and can only be killed by a stake to the heart or the dismemberment of the head and neck. Vampires, unlike common misconceptions, are not immortal; instead of living forever, they live quite a few centuries--many often living to see their 1,000th birthday. 'Half-Vampires' The spawn of a Vampire and a Human (magical or not) are able to go into the sunlight for a certain amount of time before it kills them. Usually this time ranges from six to twelve hours a day, depending on the age of the half-vampire. They can feed on the blood animals or humans--whatever suits their fancy. Like their full-blooded counterparts, they can only be killed by a stake to the heart of the dismemberment of the head and neck. Half-vampires are extremely rare, as one half tends to reject the other half and cause pregnancy complications. Witches/Warlocks Witches really are no different from humans, save for the fact that they have certain magical abilities. These abilities usually manifest in the thirteenth year of life. Every witch or warlock has the ability to alter the elements and also possesses another power. Below you may find a list of possible powers; this list may be added to or taken from, as needed. Any powers that are italicized are generally associated with evil witches and warlocks who have sworn themselves to the evil deity Aerenis. *Elemental Powers--earth, air, fire, or water. *Conjuration--conjuring fae or conjuring denizens. *Restoration--restoring life-force in another being. This only works if the being is not dead. *''Leeching--taking the life-force of another being. It is advised to never take all of the life-force from another being, as that would kill the castor.'' *Glamor--copying a person's appearance, dead or alive. *Shape-shifting--transforming into an animal. *Telekinesis--moving objects with the mind. *Invisibility. *Telepathy--hearing the thoughts of others or creating thoughts in others. *Levitation *Precognition--seeing the future. *Astral projection--traveling in spirit form. *Empathy--feel others' emotions. There have been recorded instances where witches who were good received powers associated with evil, and witches who were evil received powers that were associated with good. When situations like these occur, we must bear in mind that it is not the powers that make the witch good or evil, it is the witch that makes the powers good or evil. Witches that are expertly trained--the word expertly is used here because all witches must be trained--in their powers can often focus enough energy from their element to transport themselves to another location, whether or not they know the location--provided there are no amulets preventing them from doing so. Elves Elves are very nature-oriented creatures. They generally congregate in the large, dense forests of Finriel and make their societies out of the massive trees and brush around them. They very much believe in working with nature as two equal entities, rather than viewing it as a land to conquer. Along with their trademark pointed ears, elves are usually thinner and slightly shorter than the average human--though not by much. While they are lacking in strength, they make up for that in swiftness and acrobatics; they can generally jump higher and farther, run faster, and they are very nimble. Typically, though, they can't lift more than their own body weight. Elves receive quite a bit of prejudice from humans - save for the humans who inhabit Finriel, who are quite used to living amongst elves - due to their minimalistic and seemingly primitive lifestyle. Living in the forest sounds barbaric, unsophisticated, and unhygienic to most humans, particularly the humans of Goentar. While elves generally do not seem to have much luck coexisting with humans outside of Finriel, they seem to get along quite well with witches and warlocks due to their involvement in elemental magic. Quite often, in fact, an elf serves as a teacher of the magical arts to good witches and warlocks. An elf is not nearly as powerful as a skilled witch or warlock and, while witches and warlocks are called to one of the four elements to harness, elves can only harness the power of Earth. They cannot, however, directly control the Earth, as if would go against their nature to do so. Instead, Earth-magic is used to heighten their senses of the world around them. For example, they are usually more attuned to know when a natural disaster is going to occur and some even have minor communication with trees and plants. Many elves, particularly the elder ones, are also skilled in divination, a trait rare for witches and warlocks. In the rare event that a witch or a warlock mates with an elf, their offspring becomes a witch or warlock in tune with the Earth; they are generally very powerful if they use their abilities correctly, as they receive both the magical capabilities of the witch or warlock and the heightened senses of the elf. Category:World Information